The Paradox
by PoppyECM.6-13
Summary: this is a story written by my guest writter josh AKA 12, its set after the film and is awesome  edited by me !
1. Life Continues

12 opened his eyes. Where am I? He thought. He jumped down from the height onto what seemed to be a desk. He decided to have a walk around to see where he was.

Due to his size the desk seemed never ending. It seemed to him that he was in some sort of lab, there were test tubes and micro scopes and even some chemicals. Suddenly he heard slow footsteps, then a calling (yet muffled) voice. 12 tried to yell but nothing came out. Suddenly the mysterious footsteps quickened into what sounded like running. 12 tried shouting again but still nothing came out. The footsteps were getting louder and closer. 12 back away as fast as he could until he tripped over he knew the foot steps were now too close to be able to run from he shut his eyes and waited.

"I'm not going to hurt you". 12 opened his eyes in front of was not any evil creature but another one of him. "I'm 5"he said holding out his hand to help him up "so who are you?"12 pointed at his mouth gesturing that he could not talk "oh you can't talk," 5 looked over one of 12's shoulders, "so you are 12, nice to meet you." He held out a hand and 12 shook it as he shook it he looked at his hand .5 took his hand away and 12 grabbed his own hand, he wiggled his finger a few times then looked up. 5 was gone. 12 couldn't see him anywhere.

12 looked behind him and there he was dragging a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Little help?" 5 asked 12 ran over "Here write down whatever you want to say on this sheet of paper" he passed 12 a pen. As 12 put the pen on the paper the whole thing fell into pieces. But 12 had an idea, he picked up a bottle of ink and poured it into the main (empty) inside of the pen and slid it into the cover 12 looked around: the spring was gone 12 thought for a few seconds then picked two paper clips beside him then made them into two long wires and attached them together then spiralled them into a spiral shape, just like a spring then put it in the pen and clicked the top on.

"Wow! You're as creative as 2, and the last time I saw him was..." 5 stopped and had a shocked look on his face. "But how am I now here?"5 muttered. 12 write down 'what is it?' on his sheet of paper.

5 explained everything to 12, how he'd had his soul sucked out just when they thought they had destroyed the 'fabrication machine' or 'the B.R.A.I.N.' How 9 must have the talisman, or the source as 6 had called, and about the others. Then how they had become spirits and floated of into the sky...

12 was astonished of what 5 had been through and now he was back and hopefully everyone must be.

5 jumped off the desk and of course 12 followed 5 kept on walking and stopped at the door and turn around "12, I've made up my mind, we must go to find the others"...


	2. A New, Old Friend

Chapter 2

5 heaved the door open. 12 eyes suddenly widened in shock. The outside looked horrible and sad everywhere they looked were ruins, broken machine parts and even some dead bodies. 5 took a small step outside as he did so part of the step he was stood on crumbled. 12 was really worried about what was out there. 5 jumped over a few crumbled steps and down to the ground. 12 afraid of being alone followed. As they walked on 12 looked up at the sky the sun was beginning to rise. 5 sat on a stone with his hands balancing his head on his legs 12 came and sat next to him,

"It's hopeless we don't even know where to look, they could be anywhere in this world and where did w-... THE CATHIDRAL!" 5 yelled 5 was now smiling like, 12 expected, he'd never smiled before, this brought a grin to 12's face as well. 5 shouted from a few meters away. 12 was surprisingly fast and beat 5 to the cathedral (which was easy to find because the spire could be seen for miles) much before him. While 12 waited an idea came to him, he picked up a small piece of barbwire of the floor and looped the end like a needle then picked up a belt and a long piece of cotton off the floor, then found a pouch as well he sowed the pouch onto the belt and he had made a shoulder bag he put the needle and the remaining thread inside the bag. He saw 5 making his way over so he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Did you..."5 said panting "jus-..." 5 held his finger up and bended down, breathing heavily "sorry-di-you make that?" he pointed at 12's bag, 12 nodded "you are just like 2!"

Once 5 had got his breath back they went into the cathedral. It was much darker in there then outside, the door creaked shut behind them and 12 jumped behind 5.

Suddenly there was a clicking noise.

Click. Click.

There it was again.

12 pointed to some stairs ahead of him gesturing it was coming from up there, 5 walked over to the stairs.

Click. Click

On each click there was a flash coming from upstairs. 5 carefully wondered up the stairs with 12 following behind. There was a creek as they stepped onto the 2nd floor.

Click... Click- click.

As they were completely at the top they noticed it was coming from a corner of the room.

"We're not going to hurt you" 5 said.

Click-click...Click-click.

Suddenly 5 had a shocked yet happy expression on his face

"4!"

A small figure in the corner stepped out. It was just as tall as 12, and was wearing a dark blue hood and had a strange sort of tail on his back, he ran over and hugged 5. While doing so he caught glimpses of 12 when 5 let go the new one ran over to 12 and started flickering around him.

"He's cataloguing you 12" 5 said with a smile.

When they were finished 5 walked over, "4 this is 12" 4 made a click, grinned at 12 and held out his hand "12 this is 4" 12 shook it grinning. "4, how did you get here?" 5 asked.

4 ran over to a book propped up in the corner and pointed to the numbers 9 and 7 on the contents page.

"9 and 7" 5 said. 4 pointed outside, "went outside" he said again. 4 moved his hands away like flinging dust into the air "disappeared" 5 said with shock. 4 held the number 3 on his fingers pointed outside then pretended to be holding a magnifying glass "3 went to investigate" 5 was pretty good at charades 12 thought. 4 did the disappearing movement again "then disappeared too!" 5 was now very shocked. "Let's go outside" 5 said they walked outside.

12 was now worrying about if there was real danger and how they would defend them self's 5 seemed to know what 12 was thinking through his expression.

"Maybe you could make some kind of weapon, if 2 could, you can!" 5 said. 12 liked this idea and gestured that he wanted the knife in 5's rucksack "I forgot I was carrying this" 5 said as he passed 12 the knife. 12 walked over to a broken post and carved out a handle he then carved another one but this time with a round hole in the middle and slotted the other one into place, it resembled the hilt of a sword. Then he picked up what seemed to be half of some nail scissors, longer and thinner than 5's blade. 12 ran over to a small bottle of super glue, skilfully he prised open the lid with 5's knife and glued the scissor half he had found on top of his improvised handle, just like a sword. He put the glue in his bag but he wasn't done yet, he found a piece of string and a patch of leather. He took out his cotton and needle and sewed the leather into a small long sort of bag and tied it onto the string. Then 12 put his needle and cotton away, tied the string around his waist fitted the sword perfectly into the cloth that was hanging from his new belt and stood before 4 and 5 who were both gawping openly at him.


	3. The Paradox Opens

Chapter 3

It was getting dark so 12, 5 and 4 decided to stay in and discuss their plans for the day. 12 and 5 fixed a lamp for light while 4 sat down and thought. They all came and sat around the fixed lamp. Of course 5 did all the talking but then he asked about the disappearance of 3, 7 and 9 at that time 4 had decided to project and video on the wall that he had forgot he had.

4 began the video. 3, 4, 7 and 9 were all in the cathedral, and then there was a loud crackling sound. 7 and 9 told 3 and 4 to stay where they were 7 and 9 walked out and 3 and 4 flashed a few times at each other then stopped. About 10 minutes later, 3 flashed at 4 and went outside, 4 decided to stop there.

They all sat quietly and thought, when suddenly there was a tremendous sort of boom coming from outside 5 ran and jumped up to the window, his face went blank, 12 and 4 jumped up behind him outside there a giant purple crack hovering above the floor it opened and something fell out but the window was too misty to see what it was. Suddenly the crack began to shut and with one tremendous bang, it closed. 12 and 4 were very shaken but not as scared as 5. He fell onto his knees but held his face. 12 and 4 tried to show the word 'what?' but 5 knew even before what they were trying to say.

"I remember now," 5 muttered, "how could I have forgotten, but if- and that means-," 5 sat there for a minute then jumped down and ran faster than 12 had ever seen him before (although 12 had only seen him run once before). They all made it down to the steps and 12 got a small glimpse of what had been thrown out of the crack...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the body of another stitchpunk! 5 rushed over and worryingly called 12 and 4 to come and help carry him in.

As they got inside they set the stitchpunk down on a plank of wood.

"12 there's got to be something that you can do!" 5 pleaded "you seemed to be capable of fixing and making all that other stuff."

12 did as 5 wanted, he undid the bow in the shoe laces on the stitchpunks chest and got into it metal skeleton. There didn't seem to be much 12 had to do and before they knew it 12 was done. As he was carefully retied the bow the stitchpunk opened its eyes wearily

"5?" it said as it glanced at 5 and slowly sat up, with 5's help. "4? And...And..." Its eyes returned to focus. "Hello, may I ask your name?" They were stood, or sat, there for a minute until 5 spoke up.

"Oh he can't talk 2 this is 12, and 12 this is 2" they shook hands.

5 couldn't resist telling 2 about all the things that 12 had made and fixed and all through it 2 smile seemed to get bigger and bigger. 12 wasn't really listening to 2 and 5's conversation but focusing on a plan of action when he glanced at a broken lift in the corner, 12 was curious...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

12 was thinking, maybe he could fix it.

"12 what are you lookin-...the watch tower!"

12 walked over, it was perfectly fine, except that the strings holding up the lift were broken. 5 helped 12 climb up and 2 called up instructions once they had fixed it they all climbed on and each grabbed a section and heaved them up. Eventually they were at the top of the lift 12 was the first out, his mouth was wide open, he seemed to like it up there. He looked across the wide land scape of the emptiness it seemed to go on forever. 12 looked round and saw something of interest, it was a telescope he ran over and looked through it. In the distance he noticed a factory; he turned the telescope to the door where something ran inside, 12 pointed to the factory.

"The factory." 5 and 2 said at the same time. They agreed that they were going to the factory tomorrow morning and that they should get some sleep, 4 seemed particularly tired. So they went back downstairs and collected up some material to keep warm. They laid around their small fire and as soon as 12 got comfortable he fell into a deep sleep.

12 felt a pull on his shoulder like somebody was pulling it he sat up and heard a scuttling sound, but being incredibly tired fell asleep before he could investigate...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They all woke up.

Today they would go to the factory. About an hour after they had sorted out their equipment they set off.

It was a long journey but eventually they made it.

As they set foot inside there were millions of creeks, 12 thought it was like a trap and the creeks were a signal of sorts. Suddenly as the door shut behind them there was a scuttling sound,

"We should go to investigate"5 whispered to 12.

12 took out his sword and held it in one hand front of them, 5 got a knife out of his backpack and held that too. 2 lit a match and held it for light. 4 was flickering worryingly next to 12 so put his free arm around him. The scuttling came again but closer, which made 4 flicker like mad. They took a few steps closer. The thing stepped out of the dark, it had a robot body of a cat sort of thing but no head,

"The cat beast" 2 and 5 said together while 4 flickered.

It got ready to pounce and as it did 12 and 5 held their weapons ready for attack, the body of the cat machine pounced right on their blades but it wasn't dead yet. 12, 5, 4 and ran for their life's.

After some running they hid behind a pile of metal and 12 had an idea; he couldn't destroy it with his sword, well not yet anyway, so maybe he could think of something more complex. 12 thought long and hard while they waited then suddenly an idea pricked up inside his head.

He picked up and rectangular, rusted piece of metal and made it into a funnel shape yet with a bigger hole in the bottom then put it down beside him. Next he picked up a metal box which he fixed on to the funnel like a handle but dug a hole down the top and to the funnel like an L shape. Then he picked up a small and thick piece of metal and dug a nail through it and on the top of the hole of the box like a hinge. After that he dug a hole into the thick piece of metal and picked up a log which he shaped into lots of mini matches that fit perfectly into the hole. He put one in and made many pellets and filled each one with gun powder from a broken gun and a small piece of string slotted it into the funnel part set alight to the piece of wood flicked it down to the string which it set alight and levelled it up to a hole in the cat machine's works and shot. He was perfectly on target.

12 quickly thrust the gun some pellets and wood into his bag.

"Let's get going, I'm not staying" 5 said so they set off to make up a new plan...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they made it back to the cathedral 12 began to feel happy that he had found his new friends as he thought an idea came to mind. When they were back at the cathedral 12 stayed outside and began building. His building went on until it begun to rain, this didn't really matter as 12 was finished anyway. He went inside and a familiar voice called for him he followed it upstairs and he was at the top he something that made him very happy; decorations were all over the walls and his friends were stood in the middle grinning.

"You've been such a great friend 12 we decided to throw you a party" 5 said.

"And also we built you this" 2 said as he took out a box and passed it to 12. On the side it said 12's toolbox; smiling 12 opened it as he looked his mouth fell open, inside was every tool he could imagine and more,

"We all chipped in to make it" 5 said "4 designed it and all the tools, I found all the bits and pieces for it and 2 fixed it all together." It may not sound like such a big thing but to 12 it was the best thing that he'd ever had, 12 was so happy he ran over and hugged his 3 friends. When they had finished 12 held up his finger meaning wait here and went outside to get something, when he came back he had three things in his hands and three notes too.

He passed 4 the first note, it read: to 4 I made you this for being such a brilliant friend and also I knew it would interest you, use it well. When 4 was finished 12 passed him a hat with an adjustable strap, a small torch and a turner on top 4 put it on and curiously turned the turner as he did so a light came on the torch and as he turned it the light moved a grin spread across 4's face and ran to 12 and hugged him tightly and 12 returned the hug and 4 began to play with his new and special toy.

Next he passed a note to 2 this one read: dear 2 thank you for all your kindness I got you this to help you on our journey and so we can always be one step ahead. He passed 2 some glasses but with very thick tubes and with magnified lenses it also had a turn on the side as 2 turned it the lens moved forwards and backwards which adjusted his vision much like a telescope, 2 tried it out then hugged 12, "thank you 12"he said as they let go.

Then next he passed a note to 5 which said: to 5, thank you so much for your friendship without it I don't know what I would do. He passed 5 a metal band which fitted his arm 5 pressed the button on it as he did so a big shield popped out which looked like it could camouflage as a piece of rusted metal but was incredibly strong,

"I-I don't know what to say 12"5 said 12 smiled, picked up his new toolbox, grinned at it and began to walk away to think of tomorrows plan as he did so he felt something on his shoulder, he turned around to see what it was. 5 picked him up and gave him a tremendous hug, "come on 12 we'll sort the plan out later, but now let's all celebrate our friendship" 5 said over 12's shoulder 12 smile widened and he decided to stay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

12 knew their journey was going to be rough, so he made sure everyone had packed more than they needed. Yes, they had already been and destroyed the cat machine, but they all agreed that there was more to it than that.

Once 12 had quadruple checked their equipment, they set off. 12 took his first step outside; it was windy and cold, but 12 tried to ignore this and walked on.

Every now and then 12's hands would violently grab the handle of his sword, whenever he heard a noise. 4 walked next to 12 and 2, clicking at them, shivering with the cold of the winds that blew by. Every time 12s hands went at his sword, 4 would jump behind him, holding 12s arms and peeking his head out. 5 walked at the head of the stitchpunks, holding his crossbow, so that he was always ready for a target.

A few minutes later 5 stuck out his arms, halting the group; they were on a hill of rubble and probably at the highest peak of their journey,

"We're here" 5 said in a nervous, yet somehow manly, whispering way. The factory was in close view, but there was something none of them had been expecting; hundreds of enormous robot bugs scuttling below them.

"We're going to have to fight our way through." 5 said in a loud, yet scared, voice. "12, give 2 your sword".

12 obediently handed 2 his sword.

"Now, get that gun out that you made yesterday." 5 ordered, his voice sounding shaky and a little scared.

12 took out his gun.

"4, you stay behind and click to warn us if there is any danger." 5 said.

4 clicked, still shivering.

"...Let's go..."

They jumped down the slope, and found an easy, clear, route through the maze of moving robot insects. Half way through, a machine jumped out in front of them, but 12, who was one step ahead, shot it down. By the end the scores were; 2 had saved them from two mechanical bugs, 5 had taken down four metal insects and 12 had saved them from six of them. As 5 was just about to push open the door to the factory, 4 clicked then he clicked again, then he clicked ten more times. 12 was the first to turn around, but the last to run, 12 was mesmerized by what was in front of him; it was some kind of horrible robot with a skull, a skeleton arm and bony ribs; but also a giant mechanical claw that it walked on, a robot arm ,long mechanical body and vicious robot jaws . Suddenly it grabbed 12 and held him tight.

"Where's 12?"5 exclaimed as they as they ran, 5 turned around and he shouted "It's got 12!"2 and 4 swivelled around and there was the robot holding 12 in it's claw. They all ran towards it, but when they had gotten close to it, it noticed them and put 12 in its robot jaw, quickly 2 jumped and grabbed 12's free arm; but it was too strong and it lifted 2 up with 12, 5 grabbed 2's ankle and dug his own feet in the ground for grip. 4 who was now panicking thought of the only thing he could do, and began to climb up 5 and 2...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

12 knew their journey was going to be rough, so he made sure everyone had packed more than they needed. Yes, they had already been and destroyed the cat machine, but they all agreed that there was more to it than that.

Once 12 had quadruple checked their equipment, they set off. 12 took his first step outside; it was windy and cold, but 12 tried to ignore this and walked on.

Every now and then 12's hands would violently grab the handle of his sword, whenever he heard a noise. 4 walked next to 12 and 2, clicking at them, shivering with the cold of the winds that blew by. Every time 12s hands went at his sword, 4 would jump behind him, holding 12s arms and peeking his head out. 5 walked at the head of the stitchpunks, holding his crossbow, so that he was always ready for a target.

A few minutes later 5 stuck out his arms, halting the group; they were on a hill of rubble and probably at the highest peak of their journey,

"We're here" 5 said in a nervous, yet somehow manly, whispering way. The factory was in close view, but there was something none of them had been expecting; hundreds of enormous robot bugs scuttling below them.

"We're going to have to fight our way through." 5 said in a loud, yet scared, voice. "12, give 2 your sword".

12 obediently handed 2 his sword.

"Now, get that gun out that you made yesterday." 5 ordered, his voice sounding shaky and a little scared.

12 took out his gun.

"4, you stay behind and click to warn us if there is any danger." 5 said.

4 clicked, still shivering.

"...Let's go..."

They jumped down the slope, and found an easy, clear, route through the maze of moving robot insects. Half way through, a machine jumped out in front of them, but 12, who was one step ahead, shot it down. By the end the scores were; 2 had saved them from two mechanical bugs, 5 had taken down four metal insects and 12 had saved them from six of them. As 5 was just about to push open the door to the factory, 4 clicked then he clicked again, then he clicked ten more times. 12 was the first to turn around, but the last to run, 12 was mesmerized by what was in front of him; it was some kind of horrible robot with a skull, a skeleton arm and bony ribs; but also a giant mechanical claw that it walked on, a robot arm ,long mechanical body and vicious robot jaws . Suddenly it grabbed 12 and held him tight.

"Where's 12?"5 exclaimed as they as they ran, 5 turned around and he shouted "It's got 12!"2 and 4 swivelled around and there was the robot holding 12 in it's claw. They all ran towards it, but when they had gotten close to it, it noticed them and put 12 in its robot jaw, quickly 2 jumped and grabbed 12's free arm; but it was too strong and it lifted 2 up with 12, 5 grabbed 2's ankle and dug his own feet in the ground for grip. 4 who was now panicking thought of the only thing he could do, and began to climb up 5 and 2...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

12 looked down it was a long fall but that wasn't what scared him, of course what worried 12 the fact was the skeleton thing had got him. 12 felt one of his treads in his side rip, and then another, then four of them had ripped. 12 was now very scared, and his side ached terribly, until suddenly a small blue arm stuck through the gap in the robots mouth 12 knew it was 4's. 12 was scared he might hurt little 4's arm, another thread ripped, 4 waved his arm and 12 grabbed it.

4 climbed into the gab and began to push open the jaws with his shoulders while still holding on to 12. The tooth that had caused 12 stitches to rip loosened and 12 began to kneel up suddenly... the paradox opened below 12. He looked down a puff of smoke rose up from the inside in the shape of a 12. Then it began to suck the stitchpunk down, 12 was losing grip, all of a sudden 2's hand fell from 12's grasp but 4 still held on. It would be impossible for 4 to hold 12, the paradox started to suck as hard as it could 12 tried to let go so 4 could stay but at that moment they both fell...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Something shook 12 violently. He opened his eyes it was 4. 12 slowly sat up, as he did 4 launched himself at 12 hugging him. A huge surge of pain came from 12's side causing him to pull back from the hug. He looked down to see that the stitches on his side had come loose and he remembered what had happened. 4 knelt back looking worried and guilty, 12 put his hand on 4's shoulder and gave him a look that said: it's okay, you didn't hurt me. 12 quickly sewed himself back up and got back to his feet with 4's help.

Click. 4 pointed to a long corridor,

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Grrrr..." A noise came from the corridor, 12 looked around the walls were metal, in fact the floor was metal and even the ceiling...

Click. 4 pointed to the corridor again 12 turned around and looked, it was too dark to see anything 12 walked forward but 4 tugged on his arm.

Click. 12 put his arm around him and walked on.

4 followed 12 even though he was truly terrified. As they walked on 12 noticed a small red light in the distance. They were nearly at the end when they came up to a giant voice recorder, 12 jumped up then onto a button,

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Grrrr..." It was coming from the recorder. 12 heard a noise from in front of him, he looked forward and there it was...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a machine...

Click-click-click-click. 4 was clicking like mad, 12 looked and 4 pointed to a small door 12 ran and opened it letting 4 go first then he ran in.

12 looked around then dipped his finger in some mud then wrote on the walls:

What was that? Have you seen it before? Will it hurt us?

4 dipped his finger in some mud and he wrote:

It was the machine. Has 5 told you about it?

12 nodded and 4 wrote:

I have seen it, it will hurt us...

12 looked down and noticed he was still carrying his bag, it was full as it has all his equipment in but there was something hanging out of the top,

Click, click. 4 had noticed, he picked it out and wrote:

The source!

12 took it from 4 and inspected it, it was exactly as 5 described it.

There was a bang on the door, the machine knew he had it and the machine wanted it.

Suddenly there was a crack and the paradox appeared next to them and threw something out, 12 had no idea what it was until he went up close...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

But that wasn't possible 12 thought. He picked it up it was some sought of disk, about the size of the talisman, in fact exactly the same size as the talisman. It had three holes spread out on it, on the outside there was metal hanging off it like it had been ripped out of a machine (definitely ripped out of a machine) and broken wires coming out, suddenly it sparked, with surprise 12 let go but 4 caught it. As 12 examined a bit more it became much clearer of what it was, it had come from the machine, and 12 knew where; he had seen a hole under the machine's eye,

Crack. The paradox opened again, but this time neither 12 nor 4 even cared, but had no idea why. It threw two metal clips, four pieces of wire and a D-battery but the paradox didn't shut yet, 12 had a sudden idea and took out his tool box, he began to work on the things the paradox had thrown out until it was a circuit, and plugged the talisman in. At that moment a metal claw came out of the paradox with a stamp that said: the master of the paradox, suddenly it stamped 12's shoulder. And then something that scared 12 the most happened, the door broke down and the machine came in with something, like a gun, in its claw, then it shot 12 and he fell down...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

12 woke up...He shifted his right leg to see if he could move... he Shifted his left leg... he shifted his left arm... he couldn't move his right... he looked round, somehow it was in the paradox, 12 tried to heave it out, but it didn't move. Suddenly 12 felt something budge into him so 12 turned around and saw 4 stood in front on him, 12 poked his head out from behind him to see what was going on, 4 had 12's sword, 12 shuffled forward a little bit and noticed 4 was defending him from the machine!

12 stood up as high as he could with his arm in the paradox, he took out his gun and lighted the piece of wood and shot the machine in the centre of its eye, it backed away and the door slammed shut.

The paradox let go of 12's arm and 12 tripped over. 4 helped him up and 12 starred at his arm, the paradox had seemed to have done a lot to it; the disk with the talisman in was now in the centre of his hand with a long, thin metal thing, that could also bend, going to each finger and thumb. Suddenly a voice in his head told 12 what to do: "use the power... use it..." 12 lifted his quaking arm and held out his hand with his fingers and thumb pointing out, as he did a long strand shot through it of what looked like the colour of the paradox, 12 aimed it at a small piece of wood that seemed to have come from the door, it hit the chip of wood and 12 lifted his arm, as he did the wood floated up into the air, 12 grabbed his arm shooting the laser with the other arm. He clenched his fingers and thumb in and then puffed them out, suddenly a shock went through it and, as it hit it the piece of wood exploded. There was a thud behind 12, he turned around seeing 4 on floor who had just fainted, a few minutes later 4 opened his eyes and quickly jumped up starring at 12's arm,

"You'll find it can do more than that..." 12 turned around; somehow the paradox had shaped itself like a mouth "yes 12 more amazing than that!" 12 gaped his mouth at it and realized: it could see into his thoughts! "It's just one of my talents 12, you'll get used to it" Used to it? How could he get used to it? 12 thought "well you'll need to" now it was just annoying "as the formal master of the paradox; I'll be with you at your command!" Why would he command him to come? "back to the subject; there is more you can do than that" 12 was getting exited "alright I'll tell you one: you can also mind read and communicate by thoughts" 12 turned to 4, who looked at the mouth for a few more seconds then turned to 12, a smile appeared on 12's face, then 4 knew what 12 was going to do now. 4 did a slow pathetic click and a pleading face... "Well... hi 4!"... It echoed in 4's head, he did a small dizzy circle with his head, blinked a few times then put his hand on his hip and looked at 12.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The paradox laughed.

"So is that how I'm talking to you?" 12 thought

"Well... Yes is it is" the paradox answered

"Can 4 hear us?" 12 thought again

"Yes, he is listening"

Click... click, click (12 assumed that, that meant I am)

"I see you have another question" the paradox said

12 looked confused, the paradox sighed "mind reading is very powerful; I can see into the four corners of your mind, every thought you ever had, ever will and are having" 12 still looked confused "I see it is...ah, it was, how will you use your powers when you don't know what they are, well the answer is, that you will know when the time co-..."

Suddenly there was bang and the door slowly came open, then one of the machine's robotic claws came in; it was holding a laser, 12 noticed it was exactly like the one that shot him unconscious, but a different colour,

"The real machine!" the paradox said. Before 12 got the chance to ask why it said 'the real' machine, it had shot the paradox. The paradox began to shut, 12 grabbed 4's arm and jumped through the just closing paradox...


End file.
